


A Letter from the Best Man

by turtlequoises



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreamnotnap Supremacy, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamory, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wedding, dreamnotnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlequoises/pseuds/turtlequoises
Summary: Sapnap and George are getting married and Dream is the best man. It’s the day of the wedding and Dream is going through the letter he had written to Sapnap and George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 333





	1. The Letter

_Dear George and Nick,_

When the wedding was months away, it didn’t seem nearly as intimidating. However now that it was here, that it was today, now it felt absolutely terrifying. Though no one else seemed quite as nervous as Dream. Well that part wasn’t true, they likely were nervous but for different reasons.

_I was planning on writing this for a while, however I was never quite sure of what to say._

The rooms are full of people with family and friends all joined together and discussing their excitement of the event. This was heartwarming to see everyone’s joy with taking times out of their lives to attend this special union between the two lovers. There were quite a few mutual friends as they all mainly had a large friend group, so Dream made his way over to briefly talk to them.

_First off I just want to say that I care about you both so much and I’m so happy that you two found each other. I’ll always support you two no matter what. Especially with the wedding as I know things will be different but we’ll always be the Dream Team whether it's on camera or off._

Dream wishes he could feel the same joy as them. In some ways he did as the two lovers were his best friends George and Sapnap. Those two cared so much about each other and Dream knew and was happy for them. He really was. He only wishes feelings didn’t get complicated.

_Regarding the wedding, I just wanted to say I’m absolutely honored you both wanted me to be your best man. Don’t worry I’ll try not to embarass either of you too much with my speech. I’m sure the wedding will go great. Everyone was already so excited when you two announced the engagement._

After a few minutes, Dream managed to slip away from the crowd and go down a hallway. He was glad to be away from the group as, even though he appreciated their company, he needed to try and keep his head mostly clear for this. As he was walking along, he stopped when he noticed the open door to a dressing room. The room had two mirrors with a dresser and a couch. He remembered that this was for after the wedding and how George and Sapnap wanted this so they could relax together after getting out of the formal attire.

_Even before the whole engagement, I could tell you two were just meant for each other. Yes there were arguments as both of you already fought like a married couple. However I made sure to be around to offer advice and help you two progress in your relationship. I am glad things worked out well between you two and now you’re making such a strong commitment to each other._

This was a private and no one was supposed to go in there except the two grooms. So Dream made sure to be as quiet as possible while he slipped in there. He pulled out a letter from his pocket and placed it on the dresser. There was an immediate fear and he considered just ripping it up and running off. However he stopped himself and quickly left the room. He had been planning out this letter for a while, he couldn’t just back out now.

_Now all of this talk about the relationship brings me to the main point of this letter. Even with the planning out I did, I am still not entirely sure how to tell you two about this. I am not even sure if I should even tell about all of this as it seems poorly timed. However the more I keep it inside the more it hurts to live a lie. I wish I could stay in this role of the supportive platonic best friend and just stand to the side and watch you two be happy together. I can mainly stay in that role except without the platonic part of it._

The wedding ceremony went off seemingly perfect. The music, the flowers, all of it was just so well done and rehearsed. Dream stood to the side of the altar as he silently watched with a smile. The smile that hid so much pain and guilt. He watched as George happily walked down the aisle to Sapnap. The two soon-to-be spouses joined hands as the officiant started speaking. His gaze moved from his best friends to the crowd. He looked over at the faces of friends and family and just saw pure joy on each and every one of them. Guilt almost immediately crashed over him as he quickly turned his gaze away from the crowd and back to the two at the altar. The guilt only increased as he tried to keep watching the ceremony. Everyone else was so happy so why wasn’t he. Why did feelings have to just get so complicated and confusing and ruin this for him.

_It is probably obvious what I am trying to imply right now. However I will just write it out clearly to just get it out of the way and stop hiding it. I am in love with both of you and have been for a good while now. I never said anything as I did not want to ruin your relationship. You two are so good together as a pair and I do not want to cross a line that I should not. However I knew I could not keep this platonic lie up forever as people were already starting to notice every little slip of fondness and affection._

After the ceremony, things finally settled into a more calm pace. The dinner was full of laughter and joy before the crowd got quiet as Dream stood up to make his speech. He let all the charisma and acting flow through him as he slipped back into the role of the supportive platonic best friend role. The role he wished he could keep staying in instead of pretending. He ignored the guilt filled thoughts and recited out his speech, telling stories of the team and George and Sapnap’s pining over each other. How he had been the one hearing about their crushes on the other before helping them get together. The crowd seemed to absolutely adore the stories and clapped loudly when he finished. He moved to sit down but was stopped by Sapnap and George pulling him into a tight group hug. He felt his emotions rise as he returned the hug. His emotions were almost painful at this point.

_So there it is. The big confession and the main message of this letter. I apologize for the suddenness of this. I understand my feelings are likely not reciprocated at all. We do not have to talk about this and I can go back to just being the supportive friend. However I needed to get this out so maybe the feelings can settle more. I hope you two have a lovely time together. You deserve each other and I hope both of you can be very happy being united together in marriage._

_All my love,_  
_Clay Dream_

When the dinner was over most people decided to go outside and discuss the event with each other there. Dream remained inside and let out a sigh of relief. He was thankful the event was over and he could clear his head again. Everyone there was so happy and he knew he should be too and partly he was. He just wished the guilt would go away especially after the letter was set in place. Sudden panic went through his mind at remembering the letter. He had forgotten about it, however now with his clearer head he realized what a bad idea it was to give them a love confession on their wedding.

The best man was now full on sprinting back to the dressing room. Why. Why did he think that was a good idea? He should’ve thrown away the letter when he had the chance. Dream was slightly out of breath when he finally reached the room. He looked inside the open doorway and felt any possible relief shatter right there.

The letter was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more on the angst side of what I usually write. However I got sudden inspiration for this idea. I might write a second chapter that’s a bit more of a happy ending if y’all are interested in that. Anyways hope y’all enjoyed this.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter is gone. Dream can’t take back his mistake now and has to deal with the consequences. However perhaps consequences aren’t always negative.

The letter was truly gone. Dream searched the room for any possible place the letter could have fallen. However the letter was never there in any possible place. He tried to grasp onto any possible explanation for this. Perhaps someone had come in here to clean and thrown it out? No that wasn’t possible. This room had been locked during the ceremony and the only key was given to Sapnap and George. Which could only mean that they had the letter. Even though that was the original intent, the realization of them having the letter made his anxiety raise even more.

His head was full of scenarios of how Sapnap and George could have reacted while reading the letter. Most of these were mainly negative and only got worse the more he thought about it. He wished he could take it all back and had never even written the letter in the first place. However it was already done and now he was fearfully waiting for what consequences would come.

The sudden buzz of his phone brought Dream out of his spiraling thoughts. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the phone before he almost froze when he saw the message.

-Message from George:  
We need to talk  
Can you meet us at the hotel? (address and room number)-

Relief came crashing over him as he reread it. They weren’t going to completely block him. However that relief soon formed back into panic. He realized he now had to explain everything to Sapnap and George in person. The whole point of the letter was so he didn’t have to do that in the first place. He cursed at himself in his head for being so impulsive and thinking he wouldn’t have to talk to them about it eventually.

Dream took a few moments to calm himself before walking out of the room and heading outside. He figured he might as well head there now instead of delaying the inevitable conversation. The drive there felt like a complete blur to him. His mind had returned to its previous state of considering scenarios. 

However these scenarios were more reflected on how the talk at the hotel room was going to go. This would be a private setting of just him and them. That seemed to make his worries increase knowing that there would be no avoiding the topic. In a public place, he could possibly get away from it but not there in the private room with them.

The fact that they wanted to talk gave him hope but it was also full of fear at the same time. What would he even say when he got there? Repeat the letter? He wasn’t sure of the exact words he should say except to simply just apologize and attempt to explain his own actions. Though he wasn’t even entirely sure if that was going to be an option. Perhaps they weren’t even going to let him speak and were simply going to yell at him for this selfish and inconsiderate action. No, he knew them better, they wouldn’t do something like that. He wishes he knew what they were actually going to say though.

Before Dream knew it, he already found himself in the hotel and standing in front of the room door. His hand was raised ready to knock but he felt almost frozen in fear again. He knew he had to just get it over with and see what happens. He moved his hand forward and gave a knock on the door before he could fully panic.

There was silence for a few very long moments. Dream nervously shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited. Eventually the door opened and George stood there in the doorway.

“Oh you got my message. Come on in.” The oldest male gestured for him to enter as he moved out of the way.

Dream walked into the hotel room and felt another wave of guilt crash over him as he saw the letter sitting on the table with Sapnap staring at it. That letter that Dream just hated as he noticed it sitting there wide open for those to read. George cleared his throat to get his husband’s attention, who looked up from the letter and noticed Dream standing there.

“Dream-” Sapnap started to speak but was cut off by Dream holding up his hand.

“Wait before you two say anything. Let me try to explain please. I can at least try to explain it better than that.” Dream spoke up with a small gesture to the letter.

The two spouses glanced at each other but gave a nod that signaled Dream to keep going.

“I know both of you are probably very angry and I understand. What I did was very selfish and impulsive. I mean it was your guys’ wedding and all I could think about was my own stupid feelings. I am so sorry and I know I can’t take it back now but I still apologize profusely for my own actions. I should’ve thought about it first.” Dream felt himself start to slip into a nervous ramble.

“Dream-” One of them tried to speak but he didn’t let them finish.

“No no. It’s not ok and I know it isn’t. I should’ve just told you some other time or maybe just not at all. I probably ruined everything between us three didn’t I? Of course I did. You two don’t have to speak to me ever again after

this if that’s what you want. I shouldn’t have been so stupid in the first place.” Dream kept rambling as his mind went into another fearful state.

“Clay!”

The sudden real name use made Dream snap out of his own thoughts. He looked over and saw Sapnap and George with looks not of anger and hatred like he had originally feared, but with looks of worry and care. They still cared about him even after the letter.

Sapnap walked up to Dream and gently cupped the best man’s face in his hands. He wiped away the tear tracs off Dream’s face who hadn’t even realized he started crying during the rambling. George walked up and gently hugged Dream from behind. There was a minute or so of silence as Dream slowly managed to calm down.

“Listen. We’re not mad, ok? Neither of us are. I’ll admit that the letter was definitely a surprise when we read through it. We talked about it though and knew we should talk to you about it too. So here’s our response to your letter. We love you too, idiot. Both of us do. I love you and George loves you. Feelings are complicated as hell but we both know that we reciprocate your feelings.” Sapnap spoke up with confidence to assure Dream of this.

Dream definitely wasn’t expecting this reaction. He had hoped for it but didn’t want to believe it could happen but here it was now. His gaze went back and forth between George and Sapnap for a few seconds and saw only looks of acceptance and love. He let out a relieved sigh as he slowly let himself relax more.

“I’m so sorry. I was so scared of what would happen. I love you both so much and didn’t want to lose either of you.” Dream replied.

“We love you too. It’s ok now though. Neither of us are not going anywhere. We’re all staying together.” George remarked.

“There’s still a lot to be discussed regarding feelings and relationships. However it’s been a very long day for all of us. So how about we all rest and we can talk more in the morning?” Sapnap offered and the other two nodded in agreement.

“Should I leave? I know it’s your guys’ wedding night. I don’t wanna intrude.” Dream looked over at the door and started to leave.

However Dream was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sapnap standing there.

“You don’t have to go. We’d love for you to stay.” Sapnap spoke softly and with sincerity.

Dream glanced over at the bed and saw George looking over at him with an almost pleading look to stay.

“Ok. I’ll stay.” Dream agreed as he slipped off his jacket and shoes, setting them to the side.

Sapnap pulled him onto the bed and Dream found himself lying down in between George and Sapnap. George moved close to Dream’s side and curled up, resting his hand on Dream’s chest. Sapnap was on Dream’s other side and gently wrapped an arm around both Dream and George. The two husbands fell asleep soon after getting comfortable in this cuddling position.

The best man was the last to fall asleep as he stared up at the ceiling with a small smile appearing on his face. Dream still regretted the impulsiveness of the letter however the results of it weren’t actually bad. He could get used to this new love with the other two. This would take time and communication however he felt ready for it. After a few more moments of peace, he soon drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m finally back with the happy ending for this fic. Apologies for the very late update but I managed to finish it and get this out. It was a bit more rushed towards the end but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Thank you so much for all the support! I’ll definitely be writing more of Dreamnotnap in the future.


End file.
